


fritz

by kidcomrade



Category: Django Unchained
Genre: Gen, featuring also: fritz the horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcomrade/pseuds/kidcomrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilde's new horse already knows a trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fritz

**Author's Note:**

> An old tumblr fic request I found again, written a bit after the film's release. :)

"Baby, look!”

Django turns. Hilde, beaming from ear to ear, meets his eyes, then returns to her new horse, stroking his neck gently.

"All right, now. Just like before. Say hello, Fritz."

And the horse is obedient, as ever. He gives a short, jaunty bow—and it sends familiarity shooting through Django’s veins like so much ice water. Hilde smiles and pats Fritz on the neck again.

"He’s a real sweetheart, Django, and clever, too. The nicest horse I’ve ever met." 

He nods, and the corners of his mouth pull into a smile. But only just. His hand instinctively reaches to cover hers; their fingers lace, catching in Fritz’s mane a little. The weight of her head rests on his shoulder before he fully realizes it’s there. 

"I’ll take good care of him, I promise."

Hilde always did know how to pick up on this sort of thing.


End file.
